Surface Mount Technology (SMT) is a method wherein electronic components are mounted or placed onto a surface of a printed wiring board (PWB) so as to form a printed circuit board assembly. The electronic components may be electrically and mechanically connected to electric contact pads of the PWB by means of e.g. a solder joint formed of reflowed solder paste. Conventionally, the solder paste may be provided on the PWB in the form of deposits that are screen printed onto the contact pads.
Today, there is a growing interest in smaller electronic components, more densely packed printed circuit board assemblies, higher volumes and higher throughput. Thus, there is a need for improved workpieces and methods for mounting electronic components onto a substrate.